cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Valena Renn
Birography A life of Peace In 41 BBY, on Shili, Atuth Renn (father) and Ar’rek Renn (mother) had a beautiful daughter named VALENA RENN who they loved dearly. They lived in a small hut in a beautiful village on the surface of the planet. Since she was little, Valena enjoyed bathing in the river and exploring the woods with her father. She loved her parents and couldn’t bear to lose them. She had unending confidence and a strong spirit and was also in love with nature. However, she was also very special since she could sense things before they happened. However, one day when she was three years old, her village in the forest valley was destroyed in a pirate raid. The men, including her father, were killed and the women taken as slaves. Afraid and alone, Valena had to make a living for herself in the forest, hiding from approaching enemies and beasts. She tried to remain focused, but it was difficult and she began to lose confidence in herself. A Jedi One day, Jedi Knight Kaja Tallan, a human found her in the woods and took her back with him to the temple. She was at first reluctant to accompany him, but soon trusted him and went back with him to Coruscant. There, although some Jedi including Mace Windu were anxious about taking a new force-sensitive into their ranks as old as Valena was, in the end, they allowed her to join the Order. From then on, young Valena Renn began to learn the ways of the Force and how to be a good jedi. She mastered technique after technique using the training she undertook as fuel to stem her sadness and grief. From her solitary behavior during her early life, as well as her Jedi training later on, Valena became a very silent and withdrawn person, though her beauty was just as powerful and her old happiness still lurked within her. When the situation called for it, she became a mighty warrior, formidable in the Ataru and Djem So. Her attacks were very Togrutan involving moving past the opponent’s guard and discovering his or her weaknesses before executing a ferocious attack which would incapacitate the other duelist. This skill of “learning to focus on everything around you took a while for her to learn, but once she mastered it, she would become one of the best lightsaber duelists in the Jedi Order, and could even wield two double-sided lightsabers at once. Her strategy was to prod her opponent with rapid strikes to test him, before in the end when she had exploited him/her; she went into a whirlwind of moves which almost always incapacitated her opponents. However, at the same time, she grew a sense of control and discipline from long periods of meditation that rivaled many of the best Jedi in the Order’s ranks. Valena was a silent hunter, like most of her kin, but also believed strongly in unity and togetherness. However, she never forgot her past despite the fact that she had decided to become a Jedi to atone for her loss and release herself of her guilt. She went on peacekeeping missions and relief tasks across the Galaxy alongside Tallan, but she always refrained from returning to Shili, which she felt would rekindle her old sadness and pain. The Clone Wars When the Clone Wars began, due to the need for more Jedi Knights in the Order, the Council decided to choose a select few of the best padawans in the Order to become knights, and Valena became one of the few who made it to knighthood early. Later, she and Master Tallan were assigned with leading the 3rd Legion. Valena was very curious about the clones, whom she had never met before. For one, she and her Master had been on a mission during the battle of Geonosis, and for another, they all seemed so alike. However, when she met their lieutenants, Alpha ARC troopers Ember, Buckler, Boltshot, Blade, Torrent and Niner, her beliefs were quickly changed. She sensed so many differences between the men under her command. One overarching belief that the troopers had for her and Tallan was faith: unending faith in her as a Jedi. This hit her hard, especially since she had never believed in herself as much as Ember did. She instantly developed a great companionship with the troopers, especially Alpha-13 Ember, who was extremely kind to her. It seemed so peculiar to her how a good man like him could be a killer. She began to trust him as well, even confiding in him that she was sorry for him and all his brothers for not having much choice. Before the troopers’ first mission, Valena became a jedi knight at last after years of training and trials. During that time, Valena became troubled with premonitions of a disturbance in the force, premonitions that troubled her nights. This all came to a head during the campaign on Ryloth, where she was captured by a Separatist Trandoshan commander during an extraction mission, and only survived when Ember and his men came to get her out, though Ember was wounded in the process. Through the increasing months, Valena would get closer and closer to Ember and they began to go on missions together, as her master gave her the duties of commanding the 3rd Legion while he became more involved in training the next generation of Jedi knights, though he did go on missions with Valena from time to time. She grew increasingly more intimate with Ember and the rest of the men, especially as Ember lost brothers to the war. The two often talked with one another and she became increasingly fond of his presence which worried the Council although Kaja vouched for her and told Masters Yoda and Windu that she would never let them down. However, although Valena wanted to be a good Jedi as she had always done, she began to feel lonely whenever Ember wasn’t with her on missions; her thoughts began to dwell on him more and more and she began to meditate constantly to try and find the source of her feelings. The Jedi in Peril Later during the war, Valena, Kaja Tallan, Leanna Nerng, her apprentice, Zeon Shadow and Ember were dispatched on an emergency mission to the planet of Rodia where there was rumored to be a Force-sensitive Rodian that was terrorizing the people in the jungle towns. Master Yoda ordered the Jedi to find and subdue the Rodian at all costs before he or she struck again. On the surface, according to the townspeople, the young girl was banished for destroying their village with the Jedi’s ‘strange’ powers. Vouching to find her at once, Kaja and Leanna went off into the forest to search while Valena and Ember stayed with the villagers to protect them. While they stayed there, Valena and Ember began to talk a lot in private as they walked around the village. However, knowing how she felt and not able to keep it out any longer, Valena told Ember of her feelings for him and he slowly agreed that he felt the same way. However, as they began to kiss, they noticed a shadow in the woods before it ran off quickly. Sensing that something was wrong, Valena gave chase while Ember remained behind. Valena slowly approached the girl, telling her not to be afraid but she whimpered and crawled away, crying out to leave her alone and that she did not want to harm her. With growing amazement and fear in her heart, Valena realized who the young girl was. She reached toward the girl, speaking with tranquility to try and soothe her soul; however, she Force pulled a stick out of nowhere and clubbed her across the head. Valena cried out in pain as she fell and the girl took off into the woods. Grunting, Valena got back on her feet and bounded after her, racing past trees bushes until she followed her into a cave. The Rodian girl who was hiding behind a boulder gasped as she approached and began to cry. Valena felt pitied her then as he watched her weeping for she was not so different from how she had looked after her parents had been killed and her village destroyed, Valena told her that everything was all right, and held out her hand, telling the girl that she was her friend and would help her. Tentatively, the girl took it; Valena asked the eleven-year oldwhat her name was, and Kali replied that she was named Kali Farrla. Valena picked Kali up in her arms and then rushed out of the cave, watching for potential predators of which she had sensed since she arrived. As she rushed next to a swamp, a ghest burst out of the water and struck at her with its claws.. Valena tried to hold on to Kali but lost her as she avoided the monster. She drew her lightsaber and lept onto the ghest to stab it, but it was so huge that it shook her off. She fell on her hand and sprained her wrist. As she tried to get up, Kali rushed forward and used the Force to rip a tree from the ground and stabbed the monster through the heart. Valena thanked the child and laughed at her own clumsiness. From there, Valena took the girl back to the village where the townspeople became afraid at the child’s presence; however, Valena swore to protect Kali and took her back to the Jedi ship while Ember commed Generals Tallan and Nerng on the situation. Shortly afterward, Valena took Kali back to the Jedi Cruiser in orbit to put Kali out of danger before she and Ember went back to the surface pick up Masters Tallan and Nerng. After finding Kali on Rodia, Valena and Kaja Tallan took the young candidate for a Jedi to Coruscant. There, she was tested and found to be very gifted in the Force. However, she had no way to control it and they doubted that she could ever be trained to do that. However, Valena spoke up to the Council then; she was so insistent on protecting the girl that she told Masters Yoda, Windu and the other Jedi Masters that she would train her and do her best to help Kali control her emotions. In the end, the Council agreed even though they believed that Valena was taking too many problems into her hands. Afterwards, Valena told Ember with sincerity that she would always love him, but she now had a duty which was more important than her feelings for him. Although Valena sensed disappointment in Ember’s mind, he slowly nodded and told her that he understood. Parting Ways And A New Task Later, in 21 BBY, the Separatists attacked the planet of Duro crushing the Republic and Duros defenses. After several major Duros space cities, including Jyvus Space City, were captured by the droid army, in response, the Galactic Republic sent a squadron of Jedi starfighters, two squadrons of V-19 Torrent starfighters and three acclamator star destroyers under the command of Jedi Generals Kaja Tallan and Valena Renn. Ember and two companies of the 3rd Legion accompanied the detachment. Bitter fighting ensued for days: while Kaja and Valena engaged the CIS starfleet, Ember and his troopers boarded enemy vessels. However, the numerous Sep vulture droids and droid tri-fighters easily broke through the Republic counterattack and after less than a week, the Jedi had to call a retreat. During the strategic withdrawal, Valena and Kaja cleared the skies of vulture droids with all their efforts, but Kaja was shot down and just barely managed to land in the hangar of the Indomitable. As he drew his sabers to hack apart hostile battle droids, General Grievous and his vanguard arrived. Aware that the Seps had already won the battle, Tallan ordered Valena and all of the clone and non-clone personnel to abandon ship and head for Republic territory ASAP. Although Valena didn’t want to leave her Master behind, she had no choice and jumped into hyperspace as Kaja began to duel Grievous. After Kaja disappeared over Duros, Valena was upset for weeks, but eventually calmed down enough to recognize that her Master and ‘father’ had passed on into the Force. Nevertheless, she knew that she and the rest of the Order would miss him. Through most of the rest of the war, Valena took a temporary leave of absence as she trained young Kali Farrla to become a Jedi while Ember served with other Jedi including General Skywalker. Valena not only tried to be a good Master like Kaja had been to her, but also a mother. She took Kali’s safety and training to heart even though she would still miss Ember’s company and the bittersweet memories of fighting alongside him. However, she knew what she had to do and continued the ordeal without complaint. Although Kali was still difficult to train, she trusted Valena and did whatever she could to please her. At first, Valena spent a long time teaching her how to calm herself through long meditation. Once Valena thought that Kali was ready, she began having her master Force powers including telekinesis, predictions on the future, and even Force teleportation later on. After Kali had been trained for nearly a year, Valena took the young girl to Illum where Kali found a crystal to form her very own lightsaber which would become a blade of aquamarine energy with a simple grip. Afterwards, Valena returned to the war, reuniting with Ember during the Battle of Yavin while she handed Kali over to Master Yoda to train even though the Battle was more of a blood bath than a peaceful reunion. After Yavin, Valena began to take her young apprentice out into the Galaxy more, but more on mercy and training missions than major battles. In 19 BBY, however, the war came to a head with the Outer Rim Sieges: all Jedi were called out to fight and lead the clone armies against the droids. However, aware that Masters Yoda and Windu were anxiously watching Kali’s progress, Valena decided to take Kali on her first mission to Nar Shaddaa where according intelligence, there lived a key arms dealer who was sponsoring the Separatist cause and also funding a Separatist spy network on Coruscant. The two Jedi took a Jedi ambassadorial shuttle to the planet and from there, Kali and Valena set off on foot. While patrolling the city, Valena kept a close eye on Kali, allowing the young padawan to rely on her own senses like Master Kaja had done so with Valena. To Valena’s pleasure, Kali managed to use her talents with computers, which were taught by an old friend of hers on Rodia to discover that Kixster lived in an apartment in the southern quadrant of the so-called ‘Underworld’ of the City. Pleased with Kali’s work, they travelled to the location which Kali had found but were apprehended by a group of thugs armed with vibroblades and axes. Valena told the leader who was also armed with a Merr-son slugthrower that they didn’t want any trouble. However, the thug didn’t back down and fired at her. Valena stopped the bolt in mid air with her hand and then let her cloak fly from her as she drew her lightsaber and ignited the double-bladed saber. The thugs gaped but didn’t budge. Quickly, they ran at her and Kali, slashing wildly with their blades. Valena told Kali to stay behind her as she turned off her saber and punched and kicked at the thugs, sending them flying from her as they fought. But then, Kali raised her hand and Valena knew that she was about to burst. Quickly, Valena cried out to stop her, but before she could, the thugs had ran and Kali had let her arm fall. As the thugs continued running, Valena put a hand on Kali’s shoulder as the young Padawan shivered in fear. Valena soothed her by holding her close and kissing her on the brow before she told Kali that controlling emotions was never easy. It would only come with age and experience. For now, all that young Kali would have to learn was to know when to use her power and when not to. From there, Kali and Valena took a speeder to Kixter’s apartment. However, according to the Security forces who were examining his home, the arms dealer had already escaped. Kali asked Valena what they should do next. Valena laughed and told Valena to ask herself that. When Kali asked what Valena meant, she told Kali to calm herself and to trust in her feelings before letting her anxiety get in the way. After Kali complied and began to meditate again, Valena paced the room, staying mindful for clues. Before long, Kali told Valena that Kixster was heading for Cato Nemoidia. Valena congratulated her and then the two ended their trek when they tracked Kixster down, arrested her and took her back to Coruscant. Partial Return To The Front Although she loathed to leave Kali behind on Coruscant, Master Windu soon dispatched Valena on another mission to defeat the Separatists on Aargonar and rescue Anakin Skywalker who had been locked up there. According to Master Windu, Anakin Skywalker had also discovered that the Seps had developed schematics for a new battle droid. To Valena’s excitement, Ember and a task force of clones from the 3rd Legion would be assigned to her for the mission. Once they were safely en-route to Aargonar, Valena and Ember immediately reunited and spent their time exchanging small talk. Several hours later, Valena and Ember landed on Aargonar, aware that the officer in charge of the Seps on the surface was none other than their old enemy, Sadeet Cradossk. While Vaze, Boltshot, Jett and Sens compromised a nearby comm/turret post to clear the way for GAR troops to land, Ember, Valena, Buckler, Racer and Bant infiltrated the Separatist outpost, rescued General Skywalker and acquired the battle droid prototype before they left to rendezvous with the rest of the clones. Afterwards, Cradossk unleashed his full wrath on Ember and Valena, dispatching all of his forces out to search for them. However, even the wiley Cradossk failed to contemplate that Valena and Ember would attack the main power facility which fuels all power grids on the surface. Valena bravely led her men into battle and although Cradossk did his best to hinder and separate Ember and Valena’s forces, the two managed to fight their way to the control Center. There, Valena offered Cradossk one final chance to surrender. But Cradossk didn’t approve of such mercy and fought her to the death before he was cast into the abyss in defeat. After the battle, Valena witnessed Ember as a changed man: broken by the loss of such a good old friend as Boltshot... She tried her best to comfort and help him through the tragedy, but even Valena knew when a man had been shattered permanently. After the battles on Aargonar, Valena led the 3rd Legion to the battlegrounds of Ord Radama. Bitter fighting occurred there for days up until Ember finally captured the capital and destroyed the main Separatist forward base. Valena wouldn’t serve in too much of the fighting except for engaging the droid starfleet in the skies. After all she definitely needed all the rest for the big mission she had ahead of her... A Jedi In Full At the close of the siege on Ord Radama led by Alpha-13 Ember, Jedi General Valena Renn and Major Behuff Tyrhn of the Republic Military Forces, Valena and the rest of the detachment began to rest. But in her sleep, she began to have visions of her old master, Kaja Tallan including one of him dueling an unknown Sith. When she woke, she was summoned by the Jedi Council to return to the temple on Coruscant immediately for an emergency briefing. After being congratulated on her and Ember’s victories on the planet of Ord Radama, Masters Yoda and Windu confide in the two about the nature of the emergency. According to them, after the defeat of the Separatists on Umbara by the 501st Legion, strange signals have been emitted from the unexplored part of the planet which were not Republic nor Separatist despite the fact that the planet has been conquered for quite some time. A search party was sent, but when they arrived, they immediately disappeared, although the Republic technicians ascertain that they were lost in a massive storm. However, when the second search party is dispatched, another storm occurred, but it wasn’t normal. The Jedi in charge of the expedition lost comm signals with the Council and no further contact occurred. Unknown to the Jedi, the cause of these storms was Darth Traton, a Sith outcast and a former apprentice of Darth Plagueis the wise who was making storms on Umbara in preparation for something (the Death Star). This mystery was by far enough reason to the Chancellor to begin a massive covert operation to find the source of the disturbance. The Council trusts Valena in her ability to focus and deal with problems of the greatest nature, especially after she had persevered through her years of training and was even now training a Padawan like Kali. They provide her with the task of finding the source of the problems on the surface and stop it in its tracks before it destroys more innocent lives. Valena obliges and returns to her quarters in the temple to prepare. Although she is happy with her recent accomplishments and also proud of her apprentice, Kali Farrla, she has been experiencing more disturbing dreams on her past and the future including one of her in a Sith temple without help and the fog closing around her. Even as she returned to her quarters to mediate, she fell into that dark abyss again: her dreams beginning with her watching her Master duel Grievous in the battle-damaged Indomitable to Ember before switching to Cradossk slicing at the screen, and then the disturbing words of her Master occur again as he stands before: “Brace yourself” Later, Ember, Buckler, Jace and Racer meet Valena at her quarters to wish her luck. She tells Ember to go with her to the hangar to see her off and he agrees. On the way, she tells him of her dreams and how she senses something is badly wrong, and not concerning the mission. She tells Ember to stay focused and to protect Kali if he could. Ember promised that he would try and tells her to be careful. Valena takes her fighter then and flies off to Umbara. On Umbara, she meets with Sergeant Tyre who dispatches a gunship to pick her up and then take her to the other side of the planet where the summons came. There, she immediately senses that something is wrong with the Dark side so strong. She runs into an old building and then sees the symbol on the door: besides being alone, Valena became afraid. Mustering her courage, she enters the temple and continues investigating. She enters and finds the entrance blocked but with handholds. Nervous. She draws all her senses to maximum and begins to navigate over the difficult barriers. As she enters the main chambers, she collapses as she senses the Dark side again, calling out to her Master and Ember to help her. She senses a presence everywhere and she wanted help badly but she knew that she was alone and so she draws her saber for comfort. The force ghost of her Master appears and she asks if it is him, but he floats through her and then vanishes. She continues on through the temple. From above them, a gargoyle leaps down to attack her. She slashes it away and it flies back for another assault. In the end, Valena kills it and then moves on. She runs into a droid that fights her but beats it in the end, but not without being disturbed by how the droid was constantly chanting the Sith Code before it fell. She finally enters a lava filled room... There, she confronts a hooded figure who turns out to be Darth Traton. She tries to confront him with her lightsaber drawn, but he is so powerful that he merely holds out his hand and force pulls her saber out of her hands into his before he immobilizes her with Force lightning. Traton then offers to give her three wishes, one of which is a secret (that of Sidious) that could save her and the Order. He could even bring her parents back and change Ember and the other clones into normal men, but only if she became his apprentice. Despite being afraid in her heart and wary of the Sith, she wanted those wishes badly... They appealed to her very soul: her perception of duty to the Jedi, her belief in loyalty to friends and even her old guilt for the deaths of her parents. But when she sees Traton’s smile, she refuses and then they engage in a bitter duel. In the middle of it, she is caught and immobilized with nothing but flashbacks of Traton’s past and who he could have been. They made her pity him, but her unending focus pushed the flashbacks away and allowed her to overcome his web of deceit and tricks. She becomes a better Jedi not only through more trust of herself and her abilities, but also more thoughtful and smart, even when tempted by promises such as the ones given by Traton. In this moment, she really gains control over herself, distractions, and most importantly her guilt. She knows that her family wanted her to survive and do the right thing. However, bringing them back from the dead was not one of their desires. She would live on as a Jedi: a strong Jedi not by physical standards, but mentally. Nothing would ever break her or defeat her. After her expedition to Umbara, Valena returned to the Jedi Temple, changed completely. She fought for the Republic without reserve, leading the clone armies into battle with a ferocious yet controlled spirit. At the same time, she continued taking young Kali on short ‘field trips’ to old Jedi temples and sites where the two learned more about the Force. Valena trained her with even more focus pouring all her knowledge of the Force and on how to be a good Jedi into Kali who swallowed it all up happily. She did all of this for her parents, Kali, Ember, her Master, the Galaxy and for the Jedi Code, for in her heart, she knew that they were all proud of all that she had accomplished. Category:Togruta Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters